The Squadrons of the Galactica
by Centuri Eagle
Summary: Marauding Cylon Raiders cause the inevitable among the colonial pilots.


The Squadrons of Galactica 

or 

The Continuing Saga of a Star People

by Centuri Eagle

Disclaimer: Glen A Larson owns Battlestar Galactica, but I am sure he won't mind if a few Colonial Warriors of the fleet spend a couple of centons doing a little extra of duty for me in a story.

Author's note: I have changed a few things like rank structure a little bit and added a female academy system back in the colonies. I hope none of this detracts from but only enhances the story.

* * *

Boomer, Apollo, Starbuck and Sheba walked down the corridors of the Galactica. Boomer and Starbuck walked in front arguing about what the four had been called into a meeting with Commander Adama about.

"I tell you, Boomer, I got a feeling this is my lucky day." Starbuck said with his usual air confidence.

"Maybe you finally got us all in trouble with your antics and now we are be called to the carpet." Boomer retorted with a smile.

"Quit kidding around. I can smell a promotion in the air the same way I can smell a full pyramid in someone's hand. I think the council finally got wise and told Adama to put me in command of Red Squadron."

Boomer shook his head at the indelicate words of his comrade. He looked back to see Apollo and Sheba walking silently behind them. They both seemed as unaware of the conversation taking place in front of them as they were oblivious to the person next to them. It seemed unusual as Sheba an Apollo had been very close until recently.

"Starbuck," Boomer began "If they are calling us all in to tell us who is to take over Red Squadron did you ever think that maybe Sheba is just as likely to be selected. She was the commander of her own squadron on the Pegasus and is technically a Captain." 

"Well, technically brevet Captain, remember?" Starbuck countered. "Those field promotions have to be ratified by higher command."

Starbuck, realizing that what he had just said could be taken the wrong way looked back to see if Sheba or Apollo had been listening. He hardly wanted to imply that she had only gained a command by the wishes of her father who happened to be her commanding officer. Starbuck knew full well the capabilities of Sheba in a viper cockpit. With or without favoritism she was definitely the daughter of the legendary Commander Cain, which meant she was an exceptional warrior through, and through. She was also a friend.

"No offense. Eh, Sheba?" Starbuck gave his patented charming smile to show he truly wished not to harm their friendship. 

Sheba for her part returned his semi-apologetic grin with a forgiving smile of her own. One thing that made her and Apollo very similar in Starbuck's eyes: They were both very hard to read sometimes.

"No offense taken, Starbuck," said Sheba as the reached the conference room doors.

"Good." With that word from Starbuck, he and Boomer entered the conference room.

Apollo deliberately held back from entering and Sheba noticed this hesitation. She let the door slide closed before approaching him.

"You are upset with me. Aren't you?" she asked when she was sure the corridor was clear of other possible listeners. 

Apollo faced her with only impassivity showing on his visage. 

"No. A little disappointed maybe, but…" 

"Apollo, it's critical," she cut him off. "I don't mean to harm you or Commander Adama really, but the policy of barring women pilots of this fleet from combat duty is untenable. The academy for women has prepared us for war just as well as you all."

"Sheba, Commander Adama believes-and I agree..."

"…Of course."

"…That our tradition of utilizing women in fighting roles only when absolutely unavoidable is necessary for maintaining morale within the fleet."

"What fleet? This isn't a fleet, Apollo. This is a rag-tag convoy of cargo ships, tramp freighters and refugee barges. Plain and simple, Apollo, it _is_ unavoidable now. Red Squadron has just lost its C.O. and the losses are mounting."

"The training squadron…" Apollo began.

"…Is Red Squadron," Sheba finished. "Don't get me wrong. Boomer has been doing his utmost best in training these kids and rejects from the men's Academy to be warriors, but you and I both know it takes more time than that. You just wind up sending them to Red Squadron to be killed. The few experienced warriors there are in Red Squadron have to spend their time watching over the new guys and wind up not destroying Cylons like they should. That is of course when they don't wind up getting killed in the process themselves."

"Well, Sheba. You may get your wish yet."

Sheba's looked quizzically into the eyes of Apollo.

"Oh. So you think this is not about a promotion for Starbuck after all, but…"

"I don't know for sure," Apollo decided to do the interrupting this time. "What I do know is that your inquiries to the Council about a change in the policy are causing a stir among some of the members. I know my father has been bearing the brunt of a lot of civilian policy-making pressure even without such new ideas cropping up. I know..."

"…I know that when a commanding officer calls a meeting the attendees had better be standing by inside when the meeting is about to start." That last advisory came from Colonel Tigh who had come down around the corner of the side corridor unexpectedly. Behind him was a grim yet slightly less severe looking Adama.

"That meeting starts now, Captain and Lieutenant." Tigh intoned as he pointed to the conference room door.

"Yes, Sir" said both Apollo and Sheba as they both went through the sliding hatchway. 

The Commander of the Battlestar Galactica and his executive officer waited just moment outside the door to let the four junior officers settle. Then as they approached, the door slid open and Tigh entered first to announce the Commander. The Commander of their fugitive fleet had momentous news for all of them.


End file.
